For Sam from Jack
by Aligewe
Summary: COMPLETE! Jack and Sam have problems... Read to find out more... Of course this is a Sam Jack fic


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the idea of what might happen, and I am not gaining anything from this other than writing experience and reviews that I hope I will get from all of my readers!

**Season**: No specific time frame. Sam is a Major and Jack is a Colonel.

**Author's Note**: I hope you guys like this one! I know that not everything has a positive ending (especially not my life) but I hope it seems like it really could have happened to anyone in real life and not just in the world people create. Please read and review!

**THANK YOU to my Beta reader StargateFan! You are the best!**

**Rating**: PG

* * *

For Sam from Jack

* * *

Sam exited General Hammond's office, where she had been given the choice of early-retirement or court-martial. She would have to go to her office and pack all her personal belongings and then leave the base forever. Never again to set foot on the base that gave her a reason to live. A reason to love. A reason to fight evil. A reason to save earth a billion times more.

Sam slowly walked towards her office trying to think of something to say to Jack, seeing that he was in the same situation as she was, maybe even in a worse position.

As she reached the door to her lab a SF was standing there ready to assist her with anything she might need. He was also holding something in his hand that he handed to her as soon as she reached the door. Sam slowly took the envelope and looked at the front to see if the senders name was on it. All it said was **_For Carter from O'Neill_**.

The SF opened the door for Carter and she walked in with a nod of gratitude while still staring at the envelope. She let herself fall into the nearest chair she could find and opened the envelope, careful not to tear it apart. Once opened, another envelope slid out of the opening. This one read **_For Sam from Jack_**. Sam was afraid to open the envelope fearing it would bring her bad news. News she didn't want to hear. Slowly Sam opened the envelope and found a neatly written letter addressed to her. She had tears in her eyes and sliding down her cheek but she didn't care anymore who would see, or what they might think.

_**Dear Sam,**_

_**Oh sweet Lord. **_

_**What have I done?**_

_**I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for causing all this. **_

**_I shouldn't have asked you to go to my cabin in the first place. Maybe then nothing would have happened that is now getting us court-martialed._**

**_The day you walked into the briefing-room and challenged me to an arm-wrestling, I didn't lie to you I really truly adored you. Maybe I shouldn't have said that then… even if it was sarcastic; though in the back of my mind I knew it wasn't._**

_**I'm really sorry, Sam, I didn't mean for this to happen. **_

_**And now it has. **_

_**And your whole military life is destroyed because of what I asked of you. If I never would have asked you, nothing would have happened to get us court-martialed. Nothing would have happened. **_

**_I am sorry I ruined your military career. _**

_**I'm sorry.**_

**_With all my Love to you,_**

_**Jack**_

Sam read and re-read the letter a couple times before it completely sank into her heart that Jack was gone. That he had left her alone, trying to salvage what little chance she had but declined when she was offered.

She called the SF at the front gate to see if Colonel O'Neill was still on base, where she found out he left an hour ago.

She started crying.

Again.

* * *

After packing her belongings she dashed out of the base and to Jack's house only to find it packed with movers. She went up to the one man with a clipboard in his hands and asked where Jack O'Neill was moving. The only reply was that he wasn't allowed to give out any information.

Sam returned to her car and drove home where she collapsed on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

She woke up with the feeling of being watched. Looking around she recognized a figure standing in the far corner of her bedroom. She immediately recognized it as Jack's.

"Jack" Sam said in a near whisper.

Tears were sliding down her cheek. She blinked once and he was gone. Sam cried herself to sleep again.

* * *

The next time she woke up she went into the bathroom. There she looked at herself in the mirror. What she saw depressed her; swollen eyes, tear stains… She walked over to the bathtub and let water flow into it. She settled into it comfortably. Realizing that Jack hadn't been in her bedroom, that she had imagined it, she started crying again.

* * *

An hour later she was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in her hand. In front of her was a letter that she had found sitting on the table. Afraid to open it she was nursing her coffee. Startling her out of her reverie, the telephone was ringing. Sam slowly got up and picked up with a quiet "Carter."

"Hey Sam, it's Daniel."

"Hi Daniel," she said in an absent tone

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Do you want some company?"

"No" She said and hung up on him.

She went back to the table with tears in her eyes. The pain and frustration just wouldn't go away no matter how much she cried. Setting her coffee down on the table she grabbed the envelope and slowly started opening it. Scared at what she would find in it and who it was from she opened it and pulled out a note. Checking the signature first she saw it was from Jack and the thought of what was on the paper this time brought another flood of tears onto her already stained cheeks.

_**Dear Sam,**_

_**Maybe this is not a good way to tell you but I can't really find the courage to say it to you. **_

**_I love you and I want to be with you, but I understand if you don't want to be with me after what happened because of me. _**

**_I am really sorry that you had to quit your job because of me._**

**_I hope you forgive me._**

_**I am at my cabin.**_

_**I love you,**_

_**Jack**_

Sam ran into her bedroom and flung herself onto her bed and finally broke, crying as if her life was over and in a way it was at least the life she had known for so long which brought her back to reality and she once again found herself, thinking about her Jack. 'Why does he think it is his fault when it is mine as much as his? Why did he just leave? Why didn't he talk to me? Simmons, I HATE you. Why did you have cameras installed into Jack's cabin? WHY? Why?' and then Sam was sleeping again, emotionally drained.

* * *

That afternoon when she woke up, Sam decided to take the risk and drive up to Minnesota, to Jack's cabin.

After driving for 6 hours she took the off-ramp to look for a motel where she could stay for the night and freshen up in the morning. 15 minutes later she was settled into a comfortable little private bed and breakfast. She ate a small dinner unable to get up an appetite for anything and then went to bed feeling exhausted.

* * *

The next morning she was ready to roll early on. Not a lot of people were on the road making it easy for Sam to drift off into thinking about Jack without crashing into a car immediately. She decided she would drive the day through until she would reach his cabin. About 10 hours later she reached the cabin.

Sam could see Jack's truck sitting in the driveway. She parked her car next to Jack's and unbuckled. She sat there trying to get up the nerve to knock on the door. Slowly she got out of her car and locked it. Making a big deal out of it she checked all doors to make sure they were locked. Debating whether to turn around and head home or to knock, she decided that as she had made it this far that she would have to go through with it to the end. So Sam walked to the door and was about to knock when the door slowly opened.

Jack was standing there, tears in his eyes.

Sam through her arms around him and started crying, again. Jack embraced her, caringly pulling her into the house so he could close the door behind them. Sam could feel Jack's tears joining hers on her cheek.

They sat down on the coach and held each other. After sitting wrapped in each other for some time they both recovered from their emotional breakdown. They slowly realized it was time to talk.

"What are we going to do now?" Sam asked in a fearful voice.

"I don't know, but I do know that we can be together now without any regulations getting in the way." Jack said with a bittersweet laugh but then got serious again, "maybe we should think about… moving in… together…"

"Are you sure? I mean really? Isn't this maybe a little fast?

"I am sure, Sam. We have done the skip around game for years, Sam, and we know each other better then most married couples do. So no, I don't think we are going fast.

"Then yes, I would love to move in with you."

"I love you, Sam, with everything that I am."

"I love you, too, Jack."

They sat together in silence, just content with holding each other. "So what do we do about the little one?" Jack asked stroking Sam's still flat belly.

"I want to keep him."

"Him?"

"or her…" Sam added with a smile snuggling up closer to Jack feeling safe in his arms.

Maybe things weren't so bad after all. She had to give up her job, but look what she got instead. A life with the man she loved more than anything… and their unborn child. Things could have turned out better but all around things weren't so bad after all. In fact she thought as Jack captured her lips, things were… perfect.

* * *

The End

* * *

AN: I hope you guys liked it and I hope you review. 


End file.
